The Siren's Curse
by YukixVampire
Summary: I thought that I should make a story about a girl that knows about Fai's past, her singing voice is cursed. this is a FaixOC and please R


The Sirens Curse

prologe&chaper 1: Do I Know You?

_______________________________________

I don't own anything exepet Alex

_______________________________________

Name: Alex

Age: Unknown but looks 15

Looks: long dark blue hair and mid-night blue eyes

About her: everyone think she's anorexic because all she eats

is meal replacement bars and sports drinks, but infact she's

strong healthy. she's originally from Valeria Country, she had

there because of the "twins of misfortune" and she swore that

one day that she would ask her "mother" Yuuko to send her back

in time to save the twins because she deep down in her heart that

the twins weren't the cause of the country's misfortunes. Her brith

parents and brother died because of her cursed singing voice and the

curse is known as the "Sirens Curse" this causes anyone that hears

her voice to die but, thanks to Yuuko she was able to make so that

Alex can sing as much as likes, because Yuuko put a magic subressing

tattoo (similar to Fai's exepet her's is on her left arm and looks like a

wave pattern and it's mid-night blue). Yuuko has been taking care

of Alex since she looked like she was 5 years old. She did live in

Celes when her parents died (her parents got caught in an avelanche)

[the same avelanche the Fai saved a village from if you read the

manga you would know what I mean] and Fai found her and took

her back to the castle, where Fai took care of her and treated Alex

like she was his sister and then one day Alex disapeared without a

trace. Currently lives on a cruse ship she works on and then one

day Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane and Mokona appear out of

nowhere and they help her discover her past. She also has a light

blue sappire necklace with dark blue marking on the gem, that her

brother gave her for the 5th birthday.

Personallity: Depressed, only smiles just so the people around her

don't worry about her, can be mean at times, and loves to fight.

Wears: She has a dark blue coat (same as Fai's white one),

navy blue shirt with one long sleeve and one short, black sweat pants,

black knee high boots and has her hair back in a tight braid.

~Story Start~ Alex's View

I had just finished work for the day and went to my room and

grabbed my I-pod and Twilight book and went out to the sky

deck to read. After an hour I was total into my book, then I heard

someone yelling over my I-pod's music. So I took off my I-pod and

set my book down to see what all the shouting was about. To my

suprize it was what looked the little boy who saved my life all long

ago, so I went to the captian and told him about the people and once

then were all on the ship, the blonde look at me with a blank look. So

I decided to see if he was the kid from my past, Hi my name is Alex

and I was just wondering but have we met before?

Fai: Maybe we have but just in case my name is Fai

Alex: Omg I remember you now, you saved me from an avelanche

when we were kids.

Fai: So your not a other world look-alike

Alex: Nope I'm originally from Valeria Country, my family moved

to Celes and that's where they died and my Foster mother's

name is Yuuko, so where's Mokona at.

Mokona: Here I am

Alex: *tears in her eyes* omg Mokona is that really you, it's been

so long since I last saw you or Yuuko. So how is Yuuko anyway.

Kurogane: Are you serious that witch is your Foster mother

Alex: Do you have a problem with mother Yuuko *everyone starts

to giggle exepet Fai and Mokona* I serious here, Mokona do you

think you could help me get in touch with Yuuko.

Mokona: Sure * a projection of Yuuko appears*

Yuuko: Hello everyone and what do I oh this call

Mokona: Mokona found Alex

Yuuko: Mokona don't toy with me

Alex: Mokona isn't kidding around Yuuko-sama it's really me

Yuuko : Mokona bring her to me at once

Mokona: Hai, *sucks up Alex*

~at Yuuko's Shop~

As soon as Alex landed in front of Yuuko's shop, Yuuko ran up to

her and gave her a tight hug.

Alex: I've missed you Yuuko-sama

Yuuko: I've been worry about you and was hoping that you

were safe and sound.

Alex: Yuuko you sound as if I were your actully daughter as I know

that alot of people don't think of the motherly type.

Yuuko: I promied your parents that I would take care of you if they

died

Alex: My family's death was my fault and you know it

Yuuko: It not entirely your fault and now you can sing as much as

you want because of the tattoo on your arm

Alex: Yuuko-sama I have a wish well techniclly I'm asking for

premission

Yuuko: What is that

Alex: I want to travel with Fai and his friends I've been training my

whole life for this day

Yuuko: You can go with them if you please and this is also a way

for me to keep tabs on you.

Alex: Yuuko you such a mother sometimes

Yuuko: I think you should get going but first I want to give you

something *pulls out sword*

Alex: Th-that's my brother's sword

Yuuko: I know it is and he told me to give this to you when you

were ready for it and I think that the time has come.

Alex: Thank you Yuuko-sama *Yuuko's mokona sends her back to

Fai and the others*

Syaoran: I hope Alex-chan is ok she's been gone for a long time

Mokona: Yuuko is proably just talking to her that's all *Alex falls

from the sky into Fai's arms*

Fai: Well there she is *gently shakes her sholder to wake her up*

Alex: Wh-where am I at now

Fai: Back on the cruse ship and I have to ask why are you so light

Alex: proably cause I don't eat much

Syaoran: doesn't that mean your anorexic

Alex: Hell no my doctor say I'm perfectly heathly

Everyone: ok then

Alex: Before I forget Yuuko-sama said that I could go with you all

on your joureny

Fai: That's great news

to be continued


End file.
